Where no man has gone before
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: "Et c'est là que le capitaine comprend qu'il y a un problème... Et un gros ! Parce que quand il regarde vers Spock, ce n'est pas le grand échalas maigre au visage austère qu'il aperçoit, mais sa propre figure stupéfaite." Parodie gentiment satirique.
1. Part 1

_Cette incursion en zone neutre a été rédigée pour un défi. Merci à Alienigena d'en avoir assuré la prélecture._

* * *

 **.**

 **WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE  
**

une fanfiction Star Trek TOS, par OldGirl | FanFiction . net

La Kirkissée : 1 - Les Amazones

.

Date stellaire 5122.4. Sur l'écran de visualisation, l'espace est noir et il y a des tas de petites étoiles dont certaines sont même en couleur. La passerelle est en plastique et carton-pâte et là aussi, on a bien investi dans la diode colorée pour figurer des commandes informatiques sophistiquées. Des myriades de boutons purement décoratifs clignotent en désynchronisation au son d'un brouhaha ténu de petits bips…

Au centre de la pièce, avachi dans le plus gros fauteuil du périmètre (et sans doute aussi le moins confortable), un homme blond à la bouille de Cadum malgré sa trentaine fringante, a la joue posée dans sa main et le coude sur l'accoudoir piqueté de boutons. Seuls les commandants ont des fauteuils comme le sien. Et il ne le prête pas souvent – seulement à des potes et encore, pas pour longtemps. Il fait semblant de méditer les yeux fermés sur l'espace frontière de l'infini, mais tout l'équipage présent sur la passerelle sait qu'il roupille à moitié. Personne ne lui jette la pierre car leur épuisement est réglé sur "assommer".

Une voix grave aux accents râpeux ébouriffants rompt la monotonie des bruitages familiers de la passerelle.

– Nous arrivons en vue de Ma-Zeta Minor, Capitaine.

L'interpellé est réveillé en sursaut. Sa manche glisse et il manque de se fracasser la mâchoire sur l'accoudoir. Traître. Ce serait moche de finir à l'infirmerie avec tout un nouveau jeu de boutons sur la joue. D'autant qu'il a largement dépassé l'âge de l'acné…

Histoire de montrer l'exemple du dépassement de soi, le capitaine James T. Kirk se lève aussitôt d'un bond sportif. Il a une silhouette apollinienne classique dont le point fort est surtout une très jolie paire de fesses toujours moulée dans un pantacourt noir en élasthanne lycra, porté sur des bottines à petit talon, qui font une cheville des plus élégantes. Pour la tunique, c'est simple il en a deux. La jaune et la verte. Aujourd'hui, il a la verte parce qu'elle lui dégage un peu le col et c'est toujours celle qu'il met pour montrer qu'il s'épile. Les vrais hommes du futur font ça. C'est important de soigner les détails quand il jogge torse nu, tous les matins dans les couloirs de son vaisseau, en retard de son check up médical. Rappelez-vous. Exemplarité.

– Merci monsieur Spock. Que disent les relevés ?

– C'est une planète de classe M. Atmosphère : semblable à la Terre. Les continents ne sont pas exactement répartis de la même façon mais le ratio terre/eau est parfaitement respecté…

– Je vois. Lieutenant Uhura, est-ce que vous avez une localisation plus précise de ce signal de détresse ?

– Pas encore, capitaine.

– Réessayez sur toutes les fréquences… J'aimerais qu'on s'en occupe au plus vite car si on ne se repose pas tous bientôt, mon médecin de bord va me coller aux arrêts...

Le reste de la phrase meurt dans ses cordes vocales car une jeune enseigne, à choucroute blonde et uniforme rouge au ras de la conscience, vient d'entrer dans son champ de vision, avec un padd à signer. Pendant trois secondes, il va penser que la bureaucratie est la plus belle invention du monde… et qu'elle égaye vraiment sa journée. Plus vite que les senseurs de son vaisseau sur les infrastructures de la planète, il scanne la demoiselle de haut en bas en s'exécutant avec bonne volonté. Nombre de jeunes recrues lui sont hélas inconnues, car vous pensez bien qu'avec quatre cent trente personnes à bord, il a arrêté d'essayer de retenir les noms de tous les plantons...

La jeune biche aux yeux de godiche (ou l'inverse) sourit en se tortillant parce que le Capitaine l'a regardée avec les deux jades fumées qui lui servent ordinairement d'iris et un sourire rêveur. Elle tremble en baissant la tête pour cacher sa joie. Elle a parié gros avec l'infirmière Chapel et le lieutenant Uhura que le Capitaine mettrait moins de vingt-quatre heures à trouver une excuse pour qu'elle fasse partie du prochain détachement en mission.

La pauvrette s'est bien fait avoir. Car le capitaine James T. Kirk, s'il est un dieu vivant à bord de l'Enterprise, et contrairement à tous les dieux vivants que le vaisseau a pu croiser auparavant, s'interdit de coucher avec quiconque sous ses ordres. Les jalousies, ça mettrait une mauvaise ambiance. Aussi se voit-il contraint de se rattraper comme il peut avec toutes les bombasses aliènes aux tenues minimalistes qui se jettent en travers de sa route pour se pendre à son cou. Car voyez-vous, l'Univers compatissant a conscience de son problème et lui en envoie régulièrement. Non, pas une par mission, ça finirait par se voir. Mais pendant que je bavarde, notre Adonis s'impatiente.

– Lieutenant Uhura, toujours pas de réponse ?

– Non capitaine.

En même temps, ça ne faisait que deux minutes à peine… Il s'en veut de harceler Uhura. Il ferme les yeux pour tromper son attente, fait rebondir ses poings sur le dossier de son fauteuil puis sent bientôt tout près de lui la présence fraîche du grand sac d'os sarcastique coupé au bol qui lui sert d'officier scientifique et… de réceptacle à vannes dès qu'il en a besoin. L'indispensable, l'inaltérable, l'insubmersible, commandeur Spock. Sans lui, il se demande ce qu'il ferait pour supporter la solitude herculéenne des chaînes du commandement. Se jeter sur les petites enseignes ?

– Tout va bien, capitaine ?

– Très bien, ment-il éhontément. Toutefois par précaution, je vais descendre me prendre un petit stimulant à l'infirmerie, le temps des manœuvres de mise en orbite. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense : manœuvres de mises en orbite, monsieur Sulu.

– Sulu n'est pas là mais je m'en suis occupé, cap'tin, enchaîne l'enseigne Chekov en manipulant des boutons d'un air professionnel et important.

– Merci monsieur Chekov. Monsieur Spock, je vous laisse une minute la passerelle…

– Bien capitaine.

La grande asperge brune cligne ses paupières fardées pour acquiescer et vient de s'installer d'autorité dans son fauteuil encore tout chaud. Il adore faire ça. Ou alors il en a juste plein les pieds d'être debout. On ne sait pas si le sang vert empêche une bonne circulation dans les jambes, finalement...

James T. Kirk se dirige alors vers les portes rouges de l'ascenseur sous les regards émerveillés de la passerelle. A peine est-il sorti que tout le monde arrête de rentrer le ventre et de se tenir droit, en s'affalant sur les consoles avec des gémissements bien peu protocolaires. Sauf Spock, bien sûr.

.

A l'infirmerie, le Dr McCoy se plaint constamment d'être débordé mais il reste planté là comme un cèpe, à l'attendre avec des poches sous les yeux de la taille du Nevada. En réalité, il n'en rame pas une aujourd'hui ! Tirant sur sa jaquette bleue, le médecin fixe le capitaine de ses grands yeux bleus globuleux mi-réprobateurs mi-compatissants pour l'accueillir fraîchement :

– Vous êtes encore debout, Jim ? Depuis quand est-ce que je vous serine de prendre au moins six heures de sommeil ?

– Je sais, je sais, je viens juste pour un hypo...

Dépité de parler à un mur, le médecin chef fait la tête en faisant saillir sa lèvre inférieure. Il sort une seringue futuriste dépourvue de la moindre aiguille et la lui flanque sur le biceps sans même relever la manche. Si, parce qu'on est dans le futur et que l'infirmerie d'un vaisseau aussi à la pointe que l'USS Enterprise, ce n'est pas l'annexe de Redjac*, on ne charcute plus les gens.

– Allons. Vous savez ce que ça vous fait ces produits à la longue, commente-t-il en reposant la seringue vide sur un plateau. Vous devenez sec, mesquin et grincheux et vous foutez la trouille à tout l'équipage à force de leur hurler dessus !…

D'un beau mouvement de tête latéral face caméra pleine lumière, James T. Kirk déclenche son offensive de charme et lui décoche un de ces sourires ravageurs dont il a le secret et qui ferait fondre les carapaces géorgiennes boudeuses les mieux trempées.

– Vous pouvez parler… Ils ont encore plus peur de vous que de moi. Vous avez déréglé tous les menus des synthétiseurs depuis deux semaines pour les forcer à manger sain…

– Je ne plaisante pas, Jim. Les hommes n'en peuvent plus, mais je crains que l'équipage féminin ne se mette en grève très rapidement si on ne va pas en permission. Il y a des… hum… incidents inappropriés sur tous les ponts…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur ! On était en route mais il y a un petit signal de détresse de rien du tout qu'il fallait vérifier…

 _– Passerelle au capitaine, passerelle au capitaine… quelqu'un est en train d'activer les téléporteurs pour monter à bord !_

Le capitaine James T. Kirk lui adresse un petit regard timide qui signifie très exactement « qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? », se relève et titube légèrement jusqu'au prochain communicateur mural qu'il active d'un coup de son petit poing préoccupé. Il fait toujours ça, c'est plus viril.

– Kirk à la Sécurité. Qu'une équipe me rejoigne immédiatement en salle de téléportation…

Le capitaine soupire, remercie son ami et court pour arriver avant le truc qui a l'intention d'entrer sans permission dans son vaisseau.

Là, vous commencez à piger pourquoi ses fesses sont en béton. Il passe son temps à ne jamais être où il faut, galopant de la passerelle à l'infirmerie, de l'infirmerie à l'ingénierie, de l'ingénierie aux téléporteurs, de la salle de réunion à ses quartiers… Il pense que s'il chope le concepteur du vaisseau un jour entre quatre yeux, il aura des suggestions pour rapprocher un peu tout ça…

Il déboule à la porte qui s'ouvre avec le chuintement couiné habituel et il trouve un Scotty raide derrière son pupitre, en train de regarder un paquet qui s'est matérialisé dans l'un des emplacements ronds où les trucs se matérialisent. Jamais à côté ou au milieu n'importe où. C'est bien fait.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande le capitaine.

– Je n'en sais rien du tout ! se défend Scotty, outragé qu'on ose croire qu'il a des dons de divination.

Mais il est aussitôt interrompu par la voix d'Uhura.

 _– Passerelle au capitaine, une communication par ondes subspatiales en provenance de la planète. Elle dit que vous devez vous rendre de toute urgence aux coordonnées transmises, muni de la boîte. Capitaine, je ne sais pas de quelle boîte il s'agit…_

– Merci lieutenant, elle a été envoyée par téléporteur. Répondez-leur qu'on arrive. Et envoyez-moi Spock.

.

Le capitaine en grande tenue de parade trépigne pendant que l'officier scientifique tourne et retourne une petite boîte gravée qui s'est allumée au toucher.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites, Spock ?

Au mépris du danger (et de tout protocole de sécurité), ils ont ouvert le paquet et découvert une petite boîte rectangulaire avec des dessins dessus qui s'est allumée faiblement quand le Vulcain l'a prise en main. Son visage ne trahit qu'une forme de curiosité scientifique : sourcils en V et lèvres droites et pincées en une moue indéchiffrable.

– Capitaine, il n'y a pas assez de données pour que je puisse extrapoler une analyse. Les dessins ne correspondent à aucune langue connue de la base lexicale de la Fédération.

– Spock, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi votre opinion, une simple spéculation, mais quelque chose... Un détachement est attendu sur la planète mais j'aimerais bien savoir avant ce qu'ils espéraient en nous envoyant ce dispositif, quoi que ce soit… Imaginez, si c'était pour prendre le contrôle du vaisseau ?

Spock lève un sourcil dubitatif mais répond poliment :

– On ne peut ni l'exclure, ni le confirmer, capitaine.

Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel et tend la main.

– Bon, tant pis, donnez-le-moi. Et virez-moi ces fringues, on a cinq minutes !

– Capitaine ?

Spock est habitué à certaines formules ambiguës de son supérieur quand ce dernier est en état de manque sexuel. Soit une grande partie du temps. La façon parfaitement neutre qu'il a de le lui faire remarquer est le meilleur garde-fou au monde. Le Vulcain pratique l'ironie froide comme un sport de combat et à grand coups de sourcils.

– Je veux juste que vous soyez… présentable. Uhura a dit que nous allons rencontrer une altesse… Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de passer votre tenue d'apparat, de sortir vos galons et de bomber le torse… Ce peuple est inconnu de la Fédération et c'est l'occasion de nouer peut-être un précieux contact. Ils sont raisonnablement avancés, suffisamment pour avoir repéré notre vaisseau et nous envoyer un objet…

– Capitaine, la boîte brille davantage. Sur quoi avez-vous appuyé ?

– Euh… mais sur rien du tout… Dépêchez ! La délégation nous attend…

.

Les téléporteurs viennent de démoléculariser le capitaine et son premier officier. Ils sont maintenant dans une grande salle de plafond haut, richement décorée, mais le capitaine ne voit rien du tout du décor en raison de la femme qui lui fait face. Son comité d'accueil le dépasse de deux têtes, elle porte une tiare de diamants et des boucles assorties. Sa robe de mousseline chatoyante très près du corps et très courte (ça il a l'habitude) est aussi très… transparente.

Il déglutit. Pas le moment, pas le moment, se répète-t-il. Elle est entourée d'une garde royale musclée portant bottes blanches, capes rouges et lances tranchantes, uniquement constituée d'amazones en bikini rectangulaire minuscule et argenté…

Désarçonné par la parcimonie de la mode locale, il cherche un peu de soutien moral auprès de son camarade en lui glissant un coup d'œil, et c'est là qu'il comprend qu'il y a un problème.

Et un gros.

Parce que quand il regarde vers Spock, ce n'est pas le grand échalas maigre au visage austère qu'il aperçoit, mais sa propre figure stupéfaite.

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

NOTES

* Nom trompeusement simplifié donné à Red Jack, soit Jack l'Éventreur. S2E7 – Wolf in the fold


	2. Part 2

**Part II**

 _Le téléporteur a eu un dysfonctionnement._ C'est évidemment la seule chose à laquelle il pense. A la suite d'une probable erreur dans la mémoire tampon, voilà qu'il se retrouve dans la peau de son premier officier ! Celui-ci ne pipe pas, hausse les sourcils pendant que la grande femme se rapproche d'eux pour les accueillir.

– Bonjour, gens du vaisseau Enterprise. Je suis la princesse Thalestrys, fille d'Hippolyte, qui gouverne cette planète. Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser notre procédé peu orthodoxe. Nous sommes confrontées à un problème d'ordre diplomatique et nous avons entendu dire que la Fédération pouvait nous aider en tant que tiers neutre… Quand nous avons su qu'un de vos vaisseaux croisait à portée de réception, nous avons expédié un signal de détresse... dit-elle en se tournant vers Spock en le prenant pour le capitaine.

Son officier le devance, s'avance d'un pas et s'incline respectueusement.

– Bonjour altesse, vous êtes toute excusée. Je suis… le capitaine James T. Kirk, commandant du vaisseau Enterprise de la Fédération des Planètes Unies et voici mon officier en second, le commandeur Spock. En quoi pouvons-nous vous assister ?

Le capitaine foudroie Spock du regard mais ce dernier affiche l'air innocent de celui qui n'a rien fait que de très _logique_ en la circonstance : sauver les apparences. Évidemment, il a raison.

Sous sa montagne de cheveux châtains étincelants, artistement disposés, la princesse sourit gracieusement, comme soulagée qu'ils le prennent aussi bien. Elle pivote et leur répond qu'elle va les conduire à sa mère qui leur exposera la situation politique sur Ma-Zeta Minor requérant qu'on fasse appel à eux.

Même avec le gabarit de Spock, le capitaine a les yeux juste au niveau de ses seins, il garde donc les paupières baissées. Pourtant, il réalise assez vite après deux ou trois essais furtifs, qu'il arrive bien mieux que prévu à considérer la robe de la princesse avec un relatif… détachement. Pendant qu'un bataillon de soldates les prend en sandwich dans leur peloton compact (il comprend enfin le sens du mot garde _rapprochée_ ) ils sont emmenés vers un salon moins protocolaire mais non moins fastueux. Là, il réalise avec bonheur qu'il est capable de les regarder toutes évoluer presque nues, sans faire preuve d'aucun trouble et il commence à trouver le phénomène… _fascinant_.

– Spock, murmure-t-il discrètement en se rapprochant de son ami. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui a pu se passer de travers ?

– Négatif, capitaine, répond ce dernier d'une voix étouffée en arborant sur tout le visage un splendide rouge apoplectique et une respiration légèrement sifflante.

– Vous tiendrez le coup ? Je suis navré de devoir vous demander ça mais… pouvez-vous continuer à faire semblant d'être moi, le temps que nous puissions contacter McCoy à l'infirmerie ?

– Je… je vais essayer, capitaine.

– Allons ! Dix minutes, vous allez bien pouvoir y arriver, non ?…

Spock ferme les yeux quelques secondes et expire lentement par le nez.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Je n'arrive plus à faire le Wh'ltri* dans mes émotions… Mon cerveau n'est plus correctement irrigué car le flux sanguin est étrangement dérouté vers des régions plus... australes… Enfin techniquement _votre_ cerveau plutôt... Sans doute mon esprit n'est-il pas habitué à habiter un corps pleinement humain ? hasarde-t-il en lui lançant un regard paniqué qui lui ressemble bien peu.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ? Pour un esprit supérieur comme le vôtre, ça doit être un jeu d'enfant de piloter ma carcasse _rudimentaire_ ! souffle-t-il en lui flanquant une tape taquine sur l'épaule.

Spock fait un pas de côté sous la vigueur du coup, se cogne à une garde, rougit, s'excuse et adresse à son supérieur un regard lourd de reproche. Ça aussi, ça fait bizarre au capitaine. Parce que le Vulcain a juste l'air d'une buche impassible les trois quarts du temps. _Non : 98.72 % du temps_ , s'amuse tout seul Kirk qui trouve la blague bien bonne. Son officier scientifique pense que c'est déchoir que d'arrondir le moindre calcul de tête.

– Si vous pouviez être assez aimable pour doser ma force, capitaine, chuchote Spock, ça vous éviterait d'avoir l'épaule démise… Il fait atrocement chaud ici, non ?

– Chut ! On arrive…

.

Trônant sur un fauteuil d'or, la reine Hippolyte est tout aussi somptueuse que sa fille. A dire vrai, on imaginerait plutôt qu'elles sont sœurs. Elle est un petit peu plus vêtue, d'une gaze maintenue par une splendide ceinture ornementale qu'ils ont le loisir de détailler comme elle descend de son estrade pour les saluer personnellement.

– Capitaine, comme je suis charmée de vous rencontrer ! dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Spock s'incline sur ses phalanges qu'il saisit à peine en tremblant légèrement. Il le regrette aussitôt car il s'agit pour son peuple d'un geste dont l'audace échappe en général largement aux Terriens. Soudain passionné par les questions protocolaires, le capitaine qui est vaguement au courant de ça, aurait bien la curiosité de lui demander si ça équivaut à embrasser, mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis Spock est super pudique avec les usages de sa planète.

– Comme c'est charmant… s'étonne la reine en le voyant faire. Quelle est cette coutume consistant à fixer de près le dos de la main ?

– C'est ainsi que les Terriens présentent poliment leurs respects à une dame de qualité, intervient serviablement Kirk, soucieux de conserver son personnage fidèle.

– Vous-même semblez différent, commandeur, observe-t-elle en lui tendant sa main. Êtes-vous Romulien peut-être ?

– Vulcain, mais nos ancêtres sont communs avec eux, répond le capitaine en s'inclinant sobrement. Ne prenez pas offense si je limite les contacts physiques, mon peuple est télépathe. Considérez que je garantis ainsi la confidentialité de vos réponses…

Spock plisse les yeux en le regardant. Est-il vexé qu'on le soupçonne d'espionner les pensées secrètes des gens ? Déçu de constater que son capitaine méjuge à ce point de lui ? Mais elle incline la tête avec un sourire très appréciateur et congédie ses gardes en réclamant des rafraîchissements pour ses hôtes. Sa fille exécute une profonde révérence, s'esquivant aussitôt de la pièce d'un pas chaloupé totalement hypnotisant. Ensuite, la reine les invite à s'asseoir sur des poufs tandis qu'elle croise les mains sur ses genoux.

– Altesse, nous sommes toute ouïe, dit Spock en reprenant son rôle.

– Merci messieurs. Depuis quelques années, Ma-Zeta Minor figure sur de nouvelles routes commerciales et nous sommes amenées à croiser plus de visiteurs. Certains pacifiques et amicaux, certains beaucoup moins. Il transparait de nos échanges que la situation politique sur la planète, vivable tant que nous étions en autarcie, devient problématique. Mon royaume ainsi que les territoires habités situés sur l'autre continent sont soumis à une baisse démographique sans précédent. Faute de trouver une solution rapidement à nos différends internes, la planète présentera une résistance de plus en plus dérisoire face à des envahisseurs plus nombreux que nous qui n'auront bientôt plus qu'à se servir.

– Vos différends internes ?

– Une guerre larvée envenime les relations des Ma-Zetans depuis des décennies… Comme vous ne pouvez manquer de l'avoir remarqué, souligna-t-elle avec un sourire complice, il n'y a pas d'hommes au palais, excepté vous-mêmes. Ni dans la ville, ni même de tout ce côté-ci. Tous les hommes sont sur l'autre continent, à vivre comme des sauvages à peine éduqués. Leur société a connu un rapide déclin en raison de leur orgueil et de leur refus d'accepter des tâches subalternes qu'ils jugeaient dégradantes et indignes d'eux, alors que la nôtre s'est adaptée beaucoup plus rapidement, en organisant des rotations régulières entre les corps de métiers et en accélérant les formations pluridisciplinaires afin que chacune puisse trouver à tout âge une possibilité de ne pas rester cantonnée éternellement aux mêmes devoirs... Je vous épargne les détails ennuyeux.

– Mais non, ce n'est pas ennuyeux du tout, protesta Spock avec un sourire charmeur presque naturel, c'est le témoignage d'une évolution sociétale tout à fait unique.

– Merci, nous sommes fières d'être parvenues à un système évolutif qui nous convient bien mais hélas non pérenne. Le problème auquel je suis confrontée en tant que souveraine, c'est que mis à part quelques raids organisés pour capturer des Ma-Zetans pour la reproduction, il n'y a guère de moyens d'endiguer la chute de la natalité. Je me suis mise d'accord avec mon homologue pour leur livrer tous les enfants mâles nés à terme, mais nous doutons qu'ils soient capables de les éduquer proprement. Nos drones ont repéré des bandes de jeunes sauvageons livrés à eux-mêmes. Ceux qui parviennent à la puberté à grand peine cherchent follement à nous envahir et viennent s'empaler sur nos lances, préférant mourir que de continuer à vivre ainsi ou en étant les souffre-douleurs de leurs congénères à moitié stupides… A cette situation s'ajoutent les convoitises extérieures. Nous recevons différents conseils mais ne savons pas jusqu'à quel point ils sont intéressés…

Elle regarde vers la porte pour guetter le retour de sa fille et se penche pour parler plus bas.

– Je suis désespérée, soupire-t-elle. Certaines factions me pressent de marier Thalestrys à quelque chef de l'autre continent pour reformer un seul peuple, mais j'éprouve les plus grandes réticences à lui imposer cette décision politique cruelle… Remettre mon unique enfant à une brute épaisse qui la déchirera de la pire façon qui soit (pardonnez ma franchise)… et de surcroit pour un résultat complètement hasardeux ! Je ne puis ! Les Ma-Zetans sont mesquins et idiots, le roi pourrait aussi bien la tuer pour s'approprier le trône et les richesses en se moquant totalement des conséquences... Je crois savoir qu'une délégation klingonne est venue leur faire des offres et ils ne sont pas réputés pour leur bienveillance...

– Nous comprenons bien sûr, votre altesse. C'est une situation extrêmement préoccupante. Mais êtes-vous parfaitement sûre qu'aucun groupe de Ma-Zetans ne puisse être éduqué, sur la base… hem… disons… du volontariat, parmi les jeunes justement ?

La reine baisse ses grands yeux pailletés vers eux en battant des paupières.

– Voudriez-vous nous aider à conduire des négociations ? A trouver des interlocuteurs dignes d'intérêt ? J'ai pleinement confiance dans votre jugement car je vois bien que votre comportement est exemplaire depuis votre arrivée…

Elle leur adresse un sourire enjôleur qui fait briller une fierté inattendue dans les yeux de Spock et le capitaine lui flanque son coude désormais pointu dans les côtes. Est-ce qu'il fait ça pour l'imiter ? Est-ce qu'il arbore vraiment cette tête confite à chaque fois qu'une personne du beau sexe se met à le flatter ?

– Altesse, nous représentons la Fédération… nous ne saurions que respecter scrupuleusement votre hospitalité de la façon la plus courtoise, assure Kirk avec une parfaite pondération d'une voix moelleuse imitant parfaitement les accents posés de son premier officier.

– Merveilleux ! Je comptais justement vous inviter à ma table ce soir pour vous remercier ! Avec quelques autres officiers de votre bord si vous le souhaitez. Je crois que psychologiquement, pour les femmes de la cour, réaliser qu'il existe des hommes bien élevés sera très… profitable. Et me permettra peut-être de les gagner aux nouveautés qu'il faudra introduire dans nos habitudes et usages...

– Ce sera un honneur, altesse, accepte Spock. Nous souhaiterions dans l'intervalle revenir sur notre vaisseau, pour réfléchir aux solutions qui peuvent être envisagées, tâcher de rencontrer des Ma-Zetans favorables à ce projet, et dans le cas contraire, établir une stratégie alternative…

– Oh vous m'intriguez, mais je vous en remercie infiniment… Ah voilà Thalestrys qui revient. Remettez-vous en à elle comme à moi. Je dois retourner aux devoirs de ma charge…

Tandis qu'elle se retire, la cape cérémonielle ajourée leur laisse deviner la splendeur intégrale de son très profond dos nu. Spock attrape la manche de son supérieur et la serre en se mordant le poing, les yeux écarquillés. Cette peau ne lui criait-elle pas combien elle était veloutée, douce et combien son contact serait merveilleusement frais et délicat ?... Il tend la main et vérifie qu'elle tremble.

– Un problème, Spock ?

– Par Surak, je crois que j'ai gravement sous-estimé le pouvoir de contrôle des humains ! Comment faites-vous donc pour rester impassible face à cela ?

.

Les dernières salutations protocolaires enfin terminés, le capitaine veut dégainer son communicateur mais manque de le flanquer par terre car Spock le fixe plus haut sur sa hanche – qui est interminable. Il l'ouvre toutefois d'un seul mouvement rodé du poignet.

– Kirk à Entreprise, verrouillez sur les coordonnées de ce communicateur et téléportez-nous de toute urgence. Prévenez l'infirmerie. Nous avons un problème.

 _– Bien, capitaine,_ acquiesce la voix de Sulu avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

Au son de la stridulation du rayon de téléportation, ils se matérialisent sur le même plot comme deux pois dans leur cosse, Kirk soutenant Spock qui est léger comme tout. Le médecin de bord se précipite vers eux pour aider et ils le déposent à même le sol, au mépris de son manque d'asepsie. McCoy tend son tricordeur qui gazouille pour analyser en un rien de temps ce qui ne va pas. Le capitaine semble encore plus mal en point qu'avant son départ avant son dernier bilan. Sa pression sanguine est alarmante, comme sa fièvre et sa tachycardie.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi le capitaine est-il dans cet état ? Spock, répondez enfin ! le brusque-t-il.

– Et bien on dirait que le téléporteur a déraillé et ne nous a pas restitués… dans le bon ordre.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ? Si c'est de l'humour de gobelin, je préfère vous dire que c'est raté !

– Scotty, vérifiez le fonctionnement des téléporteurs, ordonne le Vulcain d'un ton machinal plutôt sec.

– Tout de suite commandeur, mais à priori, tout à l'air normal. Comme je m'en suis assuré tout à l'heure avant de vous envoyer…

– Et bien vérifiez encore, car ça ne l'est pas ! Je ne suis _pas_ Spock mais votre capitaine, tandis que Spock est là-dedans ! dit-il en désignant son corps. Et ça n'a pas l'air de trop lui réussir…

– Mais bougre d'idiots ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenus tout de suite ? explose Bones.

Mains spontanément liées derrière son dos bien droit, le capitaine incline la tête et hausse un sourcil, ravi de produire une imitation plus que correcte. Il faut dire que son ami ne le traite pas souvent de _bougre d'idiot_ devant l'équipage. Sans doute un effet pernicieux de ses rapports naturels avec le Vulcain...

– Docteur McCoy, il s'agit d'une mission diplomatique de la plus haute importance qui se présente à nous… Monsieur Spock a pris sur lui et a fait très bonne figure malgré tout et je lui en sais gré.

– Foutaises ! éructe le médecin d'autant plus inquiet qu'il se demande si ça va être à lui de recoller les morceaux. Ça ne vaut pas qu'on risque la vie de… euh… quiconque. Comment justifiez-vous ce nouvel accès d'autosacrifice débile ? Ses reins sont en vrac maintenant !

Spock soupire d'un ton plaintif et s'étrangle :

– Des amazones de deux mètres vingt quasiment nues. Et elles ont terriblement besoin de pouvoir se reproduire... Pitié, Docteur, assommez-moi. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un débile léger en plein _pon farr_ et je ne contrôle plus ce que je dis.

Intéressé par les mots "amazones nues", Scotty – qui n'a rien appris lors de son dernier "congé thérapeutique" dans un lupanar** – s'approche à vitesse de distorsion 9.

– Excusez-moi mais le téléporteur fonctionne parfaitement !… Toutefois, par acquit de conscience, je veux bien faire un test de téléportation sur la planète, s'il le faut… Il en va de ma responsabilité d'ingénieur...

– Et bien monsieur Scott, vous serez ravi d'apprendre que nous sommes invités à dîner protocolaire ce soir. Vous pourrez mettre votre plus beau kilt, ce qui devrait les impressionner grandement, mais avant cela nous avons beaucoup de travail. Je retourne à la passerelle. Je vais bien et j'ai une autre expédition à conduire de l'autre côté de la planète. Bones, tenez-moi au courant…

Le capitaine dans la peau de Spock sort en souriant.

.

Trois heures plus tard, le capitaine rentre fourbu de vaines et épuisantes négociations avec le continent mâle des Ma-Zetans. Dans le lot, ils ont perdu un temps considérable à ne pas se faire tuer quand on a su qu'ils venaient de la part de la reine Hippolyte, à devoir remporter un championnat de boxe sans règles aucune – où Kirk a pris un malin plaisir à défoncer la mâchoire de tous ces gros machos puants, une fois illégalement avantagé par la force considérable du Vulcain et dont il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la mesure. Le truc qu'il aurait aimé, c'est être magiquement capable de réaliser la très célèbre prise qu'il lui enviait depuis toujours, capable d'immobiliser un ennemi en deux secondes d'une simple acupressure quelque part dans la zone claviculaire.

Les hommes les plus âgés ont strictement interdit aux plus jeunes d'approcher les étrangers, les oreilles de Spock et son sang vert le rendant suspicieux. L'esprit combattant de Kirk en a vite pris ombrage tant il a l'habitude d'être écouté sur sa bonne mine et considéré avec plus d'appréciation.

Il bouillonne d'énervement comme il regagne l'infirmerie, sale, déchiré, et le brushing de travers.

Son regard se porte automatiquement avec un coup au cœur sur sa propre silhouette allongée dans un lit médical où il est vite rejoint par le maître des lieux. L'écran au-dessus de la tête du patient émet des _bom bom boms_ d'autant plus lugubres à mesure que les curseurs des constantes dégringolent vers le bas du tableau.

– Tout va bien, _Jim_? demande Bones non sans marquer un temps car il n'a pas l'habitude d'être sympa avec le Vulcain qui se hérisse tout de suite à la moindre marque d'attention.

– Comme vous voyez, plaisante-t-il en essuyant sa lèvre fendue du revers de l'index.

– Justement. Je vous laisse à peine quelques heures et vous revenez avec un cocard, le pif en sang et griffé de partout !

– Ce sont des égratignures... Comment va-t-il ?

– Mieux depuis qu'il dort. Je crois avoir compris qu'il a été choqué par votre "fatigue et votre condition physique inquiétante" et ce sont ses termes ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose lui et moi.

– Si vous pouvez supporter de le laisser seul une petite demi-heure, je voudrais que vous me rejoigniez en salle de réunion. Demandez à Christine de se dégager elle aussi, il me faut des points de vue féminins... A ma grande déception, ça s'est mal passé avec les Ma-Zetans qui ne veulent rien entendre et ne rêvent que de piller la capitale et d'asservir leurs femmes... Il n'y a rien à en tirer. Il va donc falloir les forcer à changer… en les mettant minable, conclut-il avec un sourire faussement angélique.

– Et comment les demi-portions que nous sommes vont-elles accomplir ce miracle ? interroge McCoy avec un désintérêt pas complètement sincère.

.

.

* * *

* Je sais bien que l'expression n'est pas correcte, mais je la lis comme « faire le tri » et ça me fait rire à chaque fois. Sorry not sorry.

** Toujours S2E7 – Wolf in the fold


	3. Part 3

**Part III**

En salle de briefing, la crème des officiers de l'Enterprise médite silencieusement la présentation des deux expéditions au sol de Ma-Zeta Minor avec beaucoup de circonspection. Une fois encore, leur capitaine s'est enthousiasmé pour les espèces en voie de disparition* et leur sert un discours de harangue des plus audacieux, qui s'avère toutefois perturbant dans la bouche (souriante) du Premier Officier.

– Si je vous ai tous réunis, c'est pour avoir votre opinion sincère, termine-t-il. Spock n'étant pas là pour me rappeler la directive première (mais je sais qu'il le ferait) je voudrais particulièrement que les dames s'expriment car je crains que notre point de vue masculin soit légèrement... biaisé. Les négociations avec les Ma-Zetans mâles s'annoncent compliquées et peut-être trop longues pour rester de notre ressort. Mais éthiquement, pouvons-nous nous défausser sur Starfleet et laisser un peuple être la proie de Klingons peu scrupuleux ? Historiquement, j'ai toujours choisi d'intervenir dans ces cas, mais chacun est particulier. Je ne voudrais pas que la sympathie que m'inspirent les Ma-Zetanes soit à l'origine d'une décision précipitée alors que je ne suis, comme vous pouvez le voir, pas complètement moi-même au moment présent...

– Jim, intervient McCoy, est-ce que l'on peut savoir si le processus qui vous a permutés est réversible ? Il me semble que c'est autrement plus _urgent_ que la démographie des gens du coin.

– Normalement, j'aurais mis mon officier scientifique dessus, mais il est actuellement en arrêt maladie, je vous prie donc de voir directement le médecin de bord, réplique Kirk. Donc en attendant, je nous propose une petite session de brainstorming pour des solutions alternatives pour aider les Ma-Zetanes à se passer définitivement de ces gros imbéciles obtus. Des suggestions ?

– Capitaine ? Quand vous avez été invité à ce dîner, est-ce que ça signifie que des officiers féminins peuvent également être présents ? s'enquière Uhura. Nous pourrions nouer un contact "plus naturel" avec elles et obtenir d'autres points de vue ; toutes ne sont pas forcément rangées à l'opinion de la souveraine...

– Remarque fort judicieuse. Mais sinon ? Il est bien évident que je ne peux pas demander à la population mâle de l'Enterprise de se dévouer pour fournir des héritiers et héritières au Royaume, n'est-ce pas ?

Sulu, Scotty, McCoy regardent ailleurs pendant que les deux femmes lèvent les yeux au ciel.

– Vous ne devriez pas essayer de plaisanter pendant que vous avez la tête du commandeur Spock, capitaine, avertit Scotty. C'est très déconcertant.

– D'autant plus que nous ne savons pas si nos espèces sont compatibles tant que je n'aurais pas fait de tests plus poussés, intervient le rabat-joie de service. Et il faudrait que je m'assure que tout le monde est en bonne santé... Ce qui vous disqualifierait d'office, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire retors.

Les deux hommes se gagnent plus de regards outrés de la part des représentantes féminines. Christine s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Pardonnez-moi mais l'urgence n'est pas telle qu'elles voudraient bien vous inciter à le croire. Les Ma-Zetanes pourraient obtenir l'effet qu'elles souhaitent en développant par exemple une économie du tourisme ou une politique favorisant l'immigration maîtrisée dans leur pays, promettant la citoyenneté, des terres et des emplois. La planète est jolie, pour ce qu'on en voit d'ici, et les températures sont excessivement clémentes ressemblant à un été perpétuel. Avec quelques autochtones posant dans une brochure bien conçue, et à voir vos réactions épidermiques à tous, je suis à peu près sûre que les candidatures seraient nombreuses... Elles n'auraient donc plus à s'inquiéter de leurs voisins mesquins et querelleurs. Dès qu'elles pourront former des familles mixtes et conserver leurs garçons, une nouvelle génération verra le jour. Mais, n'en déplaise à votre sens chevaleresque, ça n'a pas besoin d'être aujourd'hui et peut-être que, comme le suggère le Dr McCoy, ce ne sont pas les Terriens mais d'autres peuples de la Fédération qui auraient le plus à leur offrir...

Le lieutenant Uhura approuve ostensiblement ce discours d'un bref signe de tête et le capitaine les remercie donc en disant qu'il va réfléchir à tout cela. Avant de les congédier, il retient McCoy.

– Bones, j'espère que vous n'avez pas mal pris ma remarque tout à l'heure. Avec Spock qui semble avoir des difficultés à rester... hum... là où il est, et moi qui n'en ai aucune, je me demande s'il ne serait pas plus prudent qu'on essaie de voir si je vais vraiment aussi bien que j'en ai l'air. Je me sens un peu coupable d'être dans une forme éblouissante...

– Ah quand même ! Vous devenez raisonnable ! Et à part la culpabilité à retardement, d'autres symptômes ? Vertiges, maux de tête, douleurs ?

– Non. Rien de tout cela. Mis à part le fait que je ressens à chaque mouvement que je suis d'habitude plus petit. Et aussi une drôle d'impression de bruit ambiant... ces oreilles sont effectivement plus "pointues" à plus d'un titre... J'ai plus besoin de calme pour faire le point tout seul...

– De _méditer_ peut-être ? suggère McCoy avec un sourire sarcastique.

– Peut-être, admet Kirk. J'ai aussi l'impression irrationnelle que c'est sans doute à moi de trouver une solution, si Spock est incapacité par mon cerveau de simple mortel...

Le coupant dans ses interrogations, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvre et Kirk sursaute de nouveau en "se" voyant entrer dans la pièce. Difficile de s'y faire.

– Pas du tout, capitaine, l'important est de savoir en tirer le meilleur parti !

– Spock ! Ça y est, vous êtes debout ?

– Je n'ai nullement perdu mon temps. Pendant que je dormais sous l'effet des narcoleptiques prescrits par le docteur, j'ai fait une série de rêves qui m'ont donné des pistes très intéressantes. Nous autres Vulcains, sommes obligés de mettre un frein draconien aux activités de notre inconscient qui est trop sauvage pour n'être pas contrôlé. Mais pour la première fois, j'ai pu faire une expérience extraordinaire : celui d'un inconscient intuitif qui n'est pas un ennemi intérieur mais un allié au quotidien... Observer comment votre cerveau et votre corps fonctionnent quand ils sont suffisamment bien entretenus est scientifiquement passionnant, admet-il avec un enthousiasme un peu inquiétant. Les données sont comme retraitées par l'inconscient humain avec une grande... créativité qui peut sembler désordonnée au premier abord mais ne résiste pas à un peu d'analyse - particulièrement avec des lectures appropriées de spécialistes de l'inconscient pour me guider. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que monsieur Scott dit forcément vrai, il est trop consciencieux, et que le problème ne vient pas du téléporteur mais bien de l'artefact que nous avons tous les deux manipulé avant de descendre sur la planète...

– Une expérience _passionnante_? Vraiment ? s'amuse le docteur qui a un ou deux diplômes de psychologie dont il ne se sert jamais. Et puis surtout : quel "artefact" ? Vous avez trituré un bidule sans même vous demander s'il était porteur de germes ou de...

– Je doute que ce soient de simples germes qui soient capables de faire cela, l'interrompt Kirk. De plus, je me demande s'il n'y a pas eu tout de même une interaction de cet objet – dont on ignore la fonction première – avec le téléporteur...

– Nous devons absolument obtenir des précisions sur cette boîte. Et j'aurais bien envie de voir si la princesse Thalestrys sait quelque chose. Est-ce un objet rituel de leur planète ? Leur a-t-il été confié ? Par qui et avec quelles intentions ? Je veux descendre tout de suite sur la planète. Il me faut des réponses maintenant ! déclare-t-il en claquant son poing décidé dans sa paume.

McCoy se caresse pensivement le menton en le regardant faire d'un gros œil soupçonneux.

– Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai comme l'impression que cette permutation influe quand même sur votre caractère à tous les deux, non ? Je vais peut-être dire une sottise, mais est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une petite chance pour que cette boîte à destination de Ma-Zetans l'ait été précisément... pour résoudre leur problème ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

.

La cour des amazones bruisse encore d'excitation après le grand dîner donné en l'honneur des Terriens. Des petits groupes se sont formés autour des hommes et des femmes de l'Enterprise et leur posent mille questions curieuses. C'est un peu intimidant car à côté des autochtones, Christine et Nyota se sentent vraiment petites, mais ces dames ont donc l'impression qu'elles sont des enfants et ne cessent de les entourer de prévenance.

Par égard pour leurs invités sensibles à leurs grands corps glorieux et intimidants de fermeté, les Ma-Zetanes ont décidé de porter les vêtements les plus longs et les plus opaques qu'elles aient pu trouver ou fabriquer en un temps record. Ils sont hélas toujours très fluides et fins mais tout le monde apprécie l'effort et le rendu reste indéniablement flatteur.

Le Capitaine James T. Kirk, ou celui qui a l'air de l'être, déambule sans but au bras de la princesse Thalestrys, sous les colonnades menant à un agréable jardin qui embaume.

– Notre peuple se souviendra longtemps de cette soirée, admet-elle en s'appuyant un peu sur son bras. Vous nous avez offert tant de perspectives intéressantes pour l'avenir et avec une telle bienveillance... Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Du fond du cœur, capitaine, vous nous avez sans doute sauvées en tant que civilisation.

Il baisse la tête un peu et se trouble parce qu'il pressent que la princesse le contemple d'en haut en regardant ses lèvres avec insistance et espoir.

– Et bien, pérore-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps, en tant que civilisation _matriarcale_ , j'en doute. Vous avez l'habitude d'une grande liberté et finalement peu celle de la compagnie masculine. Je me demande si, passée l'euphorie de la nouveauté, vous n'aurez pas du mal à partager votre pouvoir avec des hommes.

– Il est bien certain que beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas l'habitude de telles fréquentations, mais au regard de nos échanges récents et de l'impression que vous avez produite, je devine que la motivation sera là parmi le peuple... L'ustensile magique qui nous a été offert par ce mystérieux Q** et dont nous n'aurions jamais trouvé l'usage sans votre intelligence et expertise, sera sans doute d'une aide précieuse dans ce sens, en nous aidant littéralement à nous mettre à la place de nos compagnons choisis et de comprendre très intimement leur point de vue avant d'envisager la vie commune...

Le capitaine esquisse un bref sourire, étonnamment mélancolique.

– Notre expertise, répète-t-il avec un peu de dérision contenue.

– Et bien oui ! s'illumine-t-elle. Vous nous avez proposé maintes solutions auxquelles nous n'aurions pas songé, vous nous avez expliqué l'objet en détail. C'est inespéré ! Pour la première fois, nous sommes enthousiastes par rapport à l'avenir. Nous saurons aussi comment nous protéger des Klingons s'ils reviennent avec des desseins de conquête.

La princesse lui serre la main impulsivement et la porte à son cœur. Il s'autorise un léger tressaillement face à ce geste fougueux qui brise innocemment un certain nombre de tabous humains et vulcains à la fois. Il a beau regarder alentour, ils sont seuls, et personne ne va venir lui offrir une excuse pour s'esquiver et fuir les beaux yeux cristallins de Thalestrys...

– Voulez-vous savoir la vérité sur toutes ces idées, princesse ? Ce sont les femmes de mon équipage qui ont trouvé les plus intéressantes.

– Je n'en suis pas surprise. Mais quand bien même, savoir qu'il y a des hommes qui acceptent de reconnaître qu'ils ne sont pas menacés par des femmes puissantes et indépendantes, c'est le plus beau message d'espoir qui soit pour chaque Ma-Zetane...

La princesse baisse les paupières vers lui, il se sent proprement minuscule et bizarrement impatient, une sensation étrange au creux du ventre.

– Peut-être allez-vous me trouver présomptueuse car nous autres sommes spontanées, mais... n'allez-vous pas m'embrasser, capitaine ? Beaucoup d'entre nous espèrent avoir ce privilège ce soir.

– Et bien c'est à dire que... je ne suis pas sûr de...

Thalestrys l'attire au plus près et l'enlace pour le presser contre elle.

– Moi, je suis sûre... murmure-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien à la façon des esquimaux.

.

Le doux ronronnement de la passerelle est de retour, ses petits écrans aux photos figées sur des images de l'espace, ses petits lumignons intermittents du spectacle. Uhura est à son poste. Sulu est au pupitre de navigation à côté de Chekov. McCoy et Spock entourent le capitaine qui les regarde avec un air ravi et soulagé. Chacun est de nouveau lui-même, tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes...

– C'était simple comme bonjour en fait... remarque Kirk, l'air reposé et détendu.

– Oui, capitaine, il suffisait de retoucher la boîte selon la même séquence pour nous retrouver... où nous devions être.

– Ouais, et bien je suis stupéfait de constater que vous avez survécu tous les deux ! Ce n'était pas gagné. Je vous veux à l'infirmerie pour un check up complet maintenant.

– Comment comment ? s'offusque faussement le capitaine. M'accuserait-on de ne pas prendre bien soin du corps de mon premier officier ? Je vous signale que j'ai pensé à méditer !

– Et moi de suivre les prescriptions du Docteur ! rétorque Spock avec une ombre de sourire perfide.

– Ce qui serait bien la première fois !

– En tous cas, c'est avec le sentiment gratifiant du devoir accompli que nous quittons cette planète ! Starfleet va les recontacter bientôt pour négocier un traité, tout va donc pour le mieux. Mais je n'oublie pas que tout l'équipage n'a pas eu droit à une sortie à terre, donc monsieur Sulu, en avant distorsion 3.

– Oui, capitaine.

Une fois l'ordre lancé, le grand maigre se rapproche et interroge d'un ton plus confidentiel où pointe une légère touche... d'hésitation.

– Peut-être qu'il faudra songer à revenir disons l'année prochaine...

Jim arbore son sourire matois : manœuvre de taquinerie en approche rapide. Lever des boucliers mentaux...

– Pourquoi, monsieur Spock ? Auriez-vous apprécié plus que vous ne voulez bien le dire le charme des autochtones ? J'ai noté que vous étiez resté toute la soirée en compagnie de Thalestrys qui ne vous lâchait pas d'une semelle.

– Hum... oui... à ce propos... il y a sans doute une chose dont je devrais vous informer, capitaine. Je tiens à vous assurer que j'ai fait mon possible pour préserver votre respectable réputation...

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! De mon côté, je reste persuadé que je fais un officier scientifique pitoyable en comparaison de vous. J'admets avoir souvent usé du subterfuge de la vulgarisation sous couvert de ne pas lasser mon auditoire mais en réalité, pour ne pas me ridiculiser, et vous-même par extension...

McCoy aperçoit vite la posture empruntée parfaitement inhabituelle du Vulcain qui semble légèrement penaud. Il commence à sourire en coin.

– Jusqu'où donc êtes-vous allé pour "préserver la réputation" du capitaine, Spock ? Auriez-vous profité de sa bonne mine qui suscitait l'admiration de la princesse ?

Le Vulcain se redresse, place ses mains dans son dos et dit d'un ton résolu sans regarder aucun des deux dans les yeux.

– Ce n'était nullement mon intention mais il se peut que j'aie _accidentellement_ causé un incident diplomatique d'importance.

– Vraiment ? J'ai peine à le croire. Auriez-vous... offensé la princesse ?

– Oh, non. Je ne dirais pas cela. En tous cas, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue.

– Et bien alors, pourquoi un tel scrupule, Spock ?

Le Vulcain danse d'un pied sur un autre et le sourire de McCoy s'élargit jusqu'à ce que sa face devienne soudain hilare. Il cache son sourire dans sa main.

– Quoi ? proteste Kirk en tressautant d'impatience sur son fauteuil. Quoi ?

McCoy pose une main sur l'épaule de Spock pour le faire sortir et le rediriger vers l'ascenseur. L'officier le regarde faire avec assez de suspicion tandis que le médecin souffle un _"promis je dirai rien !"_ qui le met encore plus mal à l'aise. Les autres présents sur la passerelle se gardent bien d'intervenir dans leurs petits conciliabules et restent diligemment le nez sur leur pupitre.

Ils s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur sans voir que Kirk les a suivis de près, l'air déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Les portes se ferment et ils donnent la destination à l'ordinateur de bord.

– Spock ? le presse Kirk en usant de son autorité.

– Je suis mortifié capitaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Vous pouvez me mettre aux arrêts, si vous voulez. Quand la princesse Thalestrys m'a embrassé... je ne l'ai pas repoussée.

– Quoi ? Euh... je veux dire... Cela n'aurait pas été tout à fait poli... ajoute-t-il pour temporiser.

– C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je ne voulais pas faire échouer les négociations futures pour un simple malentendu culturel car les démonstrations d'affection se passent différemment parmi mon peuple...

– Bon ok, lâche Kirk. Nous sommes entre nous, dites simplement ce qui s'est passé et nous verrons si c'est... réparable, mais vous commencez à m'inquiéter.

– Oh ne vous voilez pas la face, Jim, commente McCoy en se croisant les bras. Je pense que vous savez très bien ce qu'a fait le gobelin pendant qu'il était dans votre corps. Vous savez comment vous êtes ! Une beauté passe dans votre périmètre et il faut qu'elle vous tombe dans les bras...

– Mais c'est tout à fait calomnieux, je ne suis pas comme ça ! proteste le capitaine avec un sourire de totale mauvaise foi.

Ses deux officiers lui adressent une œillade qui le fait taire immédiatement sous leur charge d'indignation conjuguée. Conscient d'être en infériorité numérique, il reprend en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

– Mais alors... quoi ? chuchote-t-il. Bones ? Insinueriez-vous que Spock a _... séduit_ la princesse ? C'est parfaitement rid... Oh non Spock, ne faites pas cette tête coupable !

– Si je suis coupable, ce n'est que de n'avoir pas su comment repousser la princesse pendant que je n'étais pas moi-même. J'ai un parfait contrôle de mon enveloppe physique depuis des années mais... pas de la vôtre, qui semble avoir une vie propre ne répondant à aucun ordre mental ! De plus, je suis un scientifique, embarqué dans une mission d'exploration, répond-il en maitrisant la verdeur de ses joues. Face à une situation critique, je me suis comme toujours rangé à l'option la plus logique.

– Ben voyons, opine McCoy d'un ton sarcastique en se décollant du mur pour sortir à l'infirmerie. En réinterprétant la directive première de l'Enterprise... "explorer des nouveaux mondes étranges et s'avancer plein d'audace droit dans l'inconnu" ?

– Non mais… est-ce que vous vous payez ma tête, tous les deux ?

– Un petit peu, capitaine... admet Spock avec un frémissement de commissure, en s'effaçant poliment pour le laisser sortir.

Kirk porte une main à son cœur et se met à soupirer de soulagement, le sourire enfin revenu. Il sort et se dirige d'un pas nettement plus léger vers l'infirmerie, tandis que dans son dos, la voix de Spock poursuit, songeuse :

– Il n'y a après tout aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Les chances qu'un enfant viable ait pu être conçu entre un humain et une Ma-Zetane restent probablement infinitésimales…

.

FIN

.

* * *

 **NOTES**

* cf. LE speech de « Return to tomorrow » (S2E20)

** Personnage semblable à un dieu, tout à fait facétieux et énervant, que Gene Roddenberry a développé dans les franchises ultérieures d'après le modèle de Trelane (S1E18 - The Squire of Gothos).

* * *

A mes lecteurs (enfin... mes lectrices),

Ce premier texte dans le fandom de Star Trek Classic est né de mon envie de rapprocher Jim d'un autre capitaine bien connu de mon enfance : Ulysse. Car qu'est-ce qu'Ulysse, sinon un capitaine, un vaisseau, un équipage fidèle et des aventures périlleuses avec des peuplades exotiques autour de la méditerranée ? Les parallèles avec la "mission de cinq ans" sont nombreux et faciles à faire. Je me suis donc fixé le défi d'écrire pour le fun quelques textes pour le prouver et vous divertir d'une "Kirk-issée", l'odyssée de Kirk - un crossover où l'équipage de l'Enterprise vivra des aventures calquées sur celles d'Ulysse, tout en restant étonnamment canon.

J'invite qui voudra à m'emboîter le pas si le projet l'intéresse, et à écrire une version modernisée d'une aventure célèbre d'Ulysse mais vécue par le captain Jolicoeur. Un second épisode est à paraître sous peu : Kirk et le cyclope.


End file.
